


Traumerei

by PSIDontKnow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls everywhere, Gen, my god, post Sgrub Alternia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSIDontKnow/pseuds/PSIDontKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a small human word that means Nightdreaming, and that's what life before the game felt like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traumerei

**Author's Note:**

> Fantrolls, just fantrolls, fantroll drabbles

                Normal. It was a normal thing for them, but it was so strange to most other trolls who still carried the wariness of the Old Planet, but they liked it fine, they were even quadranted.

                “That is so stupid, he’s like all ‘Hey baby, you know what they say about blue bloods and bulge size.’” The Jade blood wiggles her eyebrows, her moirail grinning at her.

                “I’m waiting for – yep, there it is, she slapped the nook whiff.” Triann grinned, politely clapping while her blue blooded moirail took the grubcorn bowl from her. Minnie and Triann would have these ‘bad movie’ days twice a perigree, and they enjoyed every minutes of it.

                “So, that yellow blood was trying to solicit me at the market again today.” Triann looked over to the other, eyes narrowing.

                “He did what?”

                “He keeps trying to get his mack on, and I keep telling him to stop being an ass. I think he’s trying to get in my black quadrant since I won’t let a creep like that flush me.”

                “Oh my motherfrupping gog, I will murderkill the grubbabber and fucking shove his horns up his fucking rear end except he must have his head so far up it it’s coming out his neck if he can’t fucking take no, I mean, motherfrickin hell on a kebob, what a schmuck.” Minnie could no longer hold in her laughter as her moirail ranted on, Triann stopping when she noticed the other sputtering into the bowl.

                “What’s so funny?” She pouted, cheeks puffing out slightly. Minnie looked up and began laughing hard at the sight of the other’s face, blue rising to her cheeks. Triann puffed out her cheeks more, reaching to move the bowl off the couch, setting it on the coffee table before tackling her best friend, hands swiftly reaching for her sides and tickling her.

                “WHAT’S SO FUNNY, HUNH, HUNH? HUNHHUNHUNHUNHUNHUNNHUNNHUNHHHHHHHHHHHH?” Minnie smacked her in the head, narrowly avoiding smacking her horn before their horns did collide and they laughed at the vague tickling sensation from it. After almost being knocked off the couch by a well placed whack in the head with a pillow, Triann stopped tickling the blue blood, instead laying down on top of her to finish the movie.

                “Oh gog, moveeeeeee, you're squishing precious organs.”

                “Your tummy’s comfortable.”

                “Get off.”

                “No.”

                “I’ll hold your hand.” Triann looked up, eyes glittering. She quickly moved  back to her original seat, holding her hand out. Minnie sighed, smiling, and grabbed the offered appendage. Immediately Triann leans into her side, snuggling closer. Minnie just sighs, pulling her feet up on the couch before Triann starts trying to yank them over, bending them in ways they weren’t meant to bend .

                “I hate you.”

                “Pale for you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is actually gonna be pretty fluffy while me and my sister are working out the kinks of the main story, so this is going to be for drabbles for it.  
> Set on a Post Sgrub Alternia, it now has more human influences, and if we ever get to human players, Earth has some troll influences.  
> Minnie Triann is the best fucking ship
> 
> Minnie belongs to my sister


End file.
